Mickey's Christmas Carol: Revisited
by Trunks6
Summary: A Follow Up to Charles Dicken's "A Christmas Carol" New Chapter up.
1. Beginnings

Dear readers. Recently I have been given inspiration to write a follow up to Charles Dickinson's a Christmas Carol, with the use of the Disney rendition of the story. While not every thing can be as original as the original, yet can still be entertaining in its own way. I hope that you enjoy what I have written and welcome your comments.   
  
--The Author.  
  
A Christmas Carol: Revisited  
  
Cast:  
  
Mickey Mouse.....Bob Cratchit  
  
Minnie Mouse......Mrs. Cratchit (aka Sue Mary Ellen)  
  
Morty Mouse........Tim Cratchit  
  
Melody Mouse......Susan Cratchit   
  
Martin Mouse.......Freddie Cratchit  
  
Scooge McDuck...Ebenezer Scrooge  
  
Mr. Toad.....Fezewig  
  
Donald Duck....Fred (Scrooge's younger Nephew)  
  
Daisy Duck.....Becky (Fred's wife)  
  
Goldie Duck....Isabell   
  
Goofy.......Jacob Marley   
  
Goofy's son Max......Jake Marley  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Yes you can leave early tonight Bob." Scrooge said.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Scrooge." Bob said as he went for his coat.   
  
He walked out the door, but then he heard a loud noise as if something hard had just hit the floor.  
  
"Mr. Scrooge?!" Bob called.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Bob walked back into the room. He was horrified at what he saw.  
  
"Mr. Scrooge!" Bob exclaimed  
  
***Later that evening.****  
  
Bob opened the door to his house.  
  
"Honey where have you been? It's late." Mrs. Cratchit exclaimed as she greeted her husband.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Bob asked.  
  
"In bed." Mrs. Cratchit answered in a whisper.  
  
"Well, sit down." Bob urged her.  
  
They sat down after Bob had taken off and hung up his coat.  
  
"Mr. Scrooge had a heart attack just before I left." Bob said in whisper.  
  
"Ohhh....how is he?" Mrs. Cratchit asked.   
  
"He's fine, I got him breathing again, after I performed CPR on him. I carried him down the street to the doctors office and they're keeping him there for the night." Bob answered.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Mrs. Cratchit asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll have to take over for him tomorrow and probably the next day, so I might be coming home a bit later than usual." Bob explained.  
  
Just then they heard little footsteps making creaks on the wood boards upstairs.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Cratchit looked at eachother. One of their children was up and walking around out of bed.   
  
"It's Tim." Bob realized.   
  
Tiny Tim who had grown stronger in the last six months no longer needed a crutch to get around, and was coming down the stairs. When he came into view, he was dressed in his sleepwear holding his blanket in the other.   
  
"What are you doing up? It's past your bed time young man." Bob scolded.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy...I had a nightmare." Tiny Tim said in a meek voice.  
  
"It's alright son. You go back upstairs, I'll be up to tuck you in shortly." Bob said.   
  
Tiny Tim turned around and dragging his blanket behind him went back upstairs.   
  
"Are you sure he can recover?" Mrs. Cratchit asked.  
  
"I don't know Sue...he's pretty old." Bob replied to his wife.   
  
"I'll pray for him tonight, I'm going to put the fire out and hit the sack." Mrs. Cratchit said.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you shortly." Bob said as he headed upstairs.  
  
He walked up the dark hallway and taking some matches from his pocket lit a few candles that were stored in the hall, he put one in the candle holder and picked it up. He walked across the hall and opened the door to Tiny Tim's room.  
  
He saw that Tiny Tim was slowly getting back into his bed, when he came in.   
  
Bob shut the door behind him and walking with the candle pulled up the chair seated next to Tim's bed. In the corner of the room was Tim's crutch, not needed anymore but Tim wanted to keep it for himself.  
  
"Have a bad dream Tim?" Bob asked as he sat down.   
  
"Yes, daddy." Tim answered.  
  
"Would you like to hear a story?" Bob asked.  
  
"A new one?" Tim replied.  
  
"Ok, how about the time I met your mother." Bob asked.  
  
"Sure." Tim replied.   
  
"Well, your mother and I got married right here in this house." Bob explained.  
  
"Huh? Why dad?" Tim asked.  
  
"Well son, your mother and I found out that we were going to have a baby, your older brother...before we got married. I suppose we let our passions get the better of us." Bob explained.   
  
"Is that why you didn't get married in the church?" Tim asked.  
  
"Well, that and the fact that your mother and I were broke. We didn't have the money to throw that kind of celebration." Bob explained.   
  
"But you both were happy?" Tim replied.  
  
"Yes. I can remember the ceremony as if it were yesterday." Bob explained.  
  
****Years Back*****  
  
"Well, where is he!" Sue asked wondering were her fiance Bob Cratchit was.   
  
"I know he'll be here any moment." Fezewig said with a reassuring voice.  
  
They were seated in the den of the house. The fire place was lit, making the only light available in the house. It was snowing outside and the snow drifts were about a foot in accumulation.  
  
Down the street, Bob trudged through the snow.  
  
"Almost home." He thought as he turned the corner onto his street.  
  
When he got to his front door step he knocked, and Sue opened the door.   
  
"Bob! You made it!" She said with excitement.   
  
"Hey." Bob replied putting his snow covered gloves on her cheeks.   
  
He brought her close and they kissed.   
  
After their moment of intimacy, Bob closed the door behind him and Sue helped take off his coat.   
  
She walked over to the closet and hung up his coat.   
  
Bob went fire to warm his hands.  
  
"Ohhh...it's freezing out there!" Bob exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together, trying to get the numbness out.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Cratchit...where are the witnesses?" Fezewig asked.  
  
"Witnesses? Oh, they'll be here shortly." Bob replied.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.   
  
"That must be them." Sue said.   
  
She walked over again to the door and opened it.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" The two visitors called out together.  
  
"Oh, Fred! Becky!" Sue exclaimed.  
  
"We, wouldn't miss this!" Fred said as he walked inside with his wife Becky in tow.   
  
"I brought this for the reception!" Becky said holding up a roast covered in plastic.  
  
"Oh! How sweet!" Sue replied as she took the roast and set it on the dinner table.   
  
"Well, Bob are you ready?" Fred asked as he took off his winter coat which was still wet with the melting snow, and hung it up in the closet.   
  
"I think so Fred." Bob answered still trying to warm up by the fire.   
  
Becky took off her coat and handed it to Fred.  
  
"Well, Sue this is it." Becky exclaimed.  
  
"Oh....yes it is Becky." Sue said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, if everyone is here, I think we'll begin." Fezewig proclaimed.  
  
Bob took off his hat and threw it on the couch.   
  
Sue walked in front of Fezewig and Bob joined her, holding hands.  
  
"Who has the rings?" Fezewig asked.  
  
"Uh here Father!" Fred said as he and Becky held the wedding rings up.   
  
They gave Fezewig the rings and he passed them both to Sue and Bob.  
  
"Now...repeat after me Bob." Fezewig said.  
  
Bob sighed as he looked into Sue's eyes.   
  
"With this ring...." Fezewig started.  
  
"With this ring...." Bob repeated.  
  
"I thee wed..." Fezewig continued.  
  
"I thee wed..." Bob repeated.  
  
"Sue Mary Ellen." Fezewig continued.  
  
"Sue Mary Ellen." Bob repeated.  
  
"To be my wife....in marriage and in love.....in sickness and in health....till death do us part." Fezewig continued.  
  
"To be my wife....in marriage and in love.....in sickness and in health....till death do us part." Bob repeated with some of caution on his part.   
  
Bob than placed the ring on Sue's finger.  
  
"Now Sue....With this ring." Fezewig began again.  
  
"With this ring." Sue repeated looking into Bob's eyes.  
  
"I thee wed." Fezewig continued.  
  
"I thee wed." Sue repeated.  
  
"Bob Cratchit." Fezewig continued  
  
"Bob Cratchit." Sue repeated.  
  
"To be my husband...in marriage and in love.....in sickness and in health....till death do us part." Fezewig continued.  
  
"To be my husband...in marriage and in love.....in sickness and in health....till death do us part." Sue repeated.  
  
She then placed the ring on Bob's finger.  
  
"Sue Ellen Mary and Bob Cratchit do you both agree to these vows?" Fezewig asked.  
  
"I do." Bob said.  
  
"I do." Sue said.  
  
"With the power invested in me, from God and the Church, I pronounce you husband...and wife." Fezewig said.   
  
"You may now kiss the bride." Fezewig finished.  
  
Bob and Sue embraced one another in a passionate kiss.  
  
"May I be the first to present Mr. and Mrs. Bob Cratchit." Fezewig said.  
  
Fred and Becky clapped.  
  
"Ohhh!" Sue stammered, she put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"W..what is it Sue?" Bob asked as he held her other hand in his.  
  
"I felt a kick....a kick!" She cried.  
  
"R-really?!" Bob exclaimed.  
  
"Our baby Bob!" She replied.  
  
"Well, the third member of the family doesn't want to be left out." Fred exclaimed.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. The Marriage Begins

Chapter Two:  
  
"Uhhh!" Tim yawned.  
  
"Ready to go to sleep Tim?" Bob asked.  
  
"Yeah, dad." Tim answered.  
  
Bob reached over and picked up the blanket and folded it over Tim who was just turning over.   
  
"Sleep tight son." Bob said and he kissed Tim's forehead.  
  
Bob walked out of the room with the candle in his right hand. He closed the door gently. But before he proceeded to join his wife in bed, he turned and opened the door to the next room.  
  
"Go to sleep you two!" Bob said.  
  
He then heard the scamper of two feet over the floor and the tossing of bed covers.  
  
Bob chuckled silently to himself.  
  
He closed the door and headed to his bedroom. He opened the door and found his wife Sue sitting up straight in the bed holding a book with a candle burning on the drawer top next to the bed.  
  
Bob blew out the candle he was holding and set in down on the dresser.   
  
"Are they asleep?" Mrs. Cratchit asked.   
  
"Well, for now..." Bob replied as he sat down on his side of the bed and started untying his shoes.  
  
Bob looked over to the other side of the room near the window. Beside it was a crib. They had placed the crib in their room.   
  
"I still wonder why you insist on having it here." Bob said.   
  
"Well....you never know...." Mrs. Cratchit replied.   
  
"Ha, if we do have another one, we'll have to move!" Bob chuckled, as he threw off his shoes.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you think about putting it up in the Attic. I like it just were it is." Mrs. Crachit answered.  
  
Bob unbutton his shirt and belt buckle and pulled off whatever garments he had on except his boxers. With his eyes feeling heavy, he opened the covers and climbed into bed next to his wife.  
  
Mrs. Cratchit then closed her book and set it aside, she then blew out the candle.  
  
Darkness fell over the room and Mrs. Cratchit turned over to face her husband.  
  
Bob reached over and they kissed.  
  
The Cratchit household was now at peace.   
  
Tim, Freddie and Susan Cratchit each asleep in their beds and not far out of their parents calling.   
  
Bob and Sue Cratchit slept soundly in their beds, with their ears perked up high, listening closely to the subtle breathing of each child in the rooms across the hall.   
  
As the night went on. Bob began to dream, about the time he and Sue became husband and wife.  
  
*****Years Back******  
  
"Waa...." Bob thought as he opened his eyes, closing them again just as suddenly as his eyes hit the sunlight.  
  
"Ohh!" Bob moaned as he put his hand over his eyes to shield off the sunlight.   
  
He breathed in the fresh air and looked around him as his eyes steadily adjusted to the sunlight.   
  
Then his nose caught a familiar scent.   
  
He looked down and there was Sue, by his side.   
  
They were both naked.  
  
He looked down at Sue and saw the beauty that her body radiated. Her black skin, her breasts and curves, her sides, her tail, and most to his surprise saw a golden ring that she now wore on her right hand.   
  
Seeing her hand, he felt a sting of fear. He then looked at his hand at his hand and saw a golden ring which was firmly fixed around his index finger.   
  
The reality sank in and it was true.   
  
He wasn't dreaming, she was now his wife.   
  
With a smile and happy thoughts filling his mind, he placed his right hand over Sue's hand which was resting on the bed.   
  
Their rings touched.  
  
Sue opened her eyes as his ring touched hers.   
  
"Hmm." She sighed.   
  
She then opened her hand up and took his hand into hers.   
  
They squeezed their hands tightly together.  
  
"Oh," She moaned she placed her left hand on top of her stomach.  
  
Bob reached underneath Sue's arm and placed his left hand on top of hers.  
  
Together they felt their baby.   
  
  
  
After a moment, feeling rather good about himself that morning, let go of Sue's right hand and placed it between her legs, and stimulated her.  
  
"Ahhh!" Sue whispered as the waves of pleasure empowered her.  
  
She took then turned over and kissed Bob, putting her left hand over Bob's head.  
  
Bob pulled the covers back over himself and his wife.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Bob Cratchit, wearing their golden rings, slept on into the morning.  
  
Baby Freddie who was asleep inside Mrs. Cratchit was dreaming.   
  
He dreamed of the day he would be born.   
  
What his mommy and daddy would look like.   
  
What his first word would be.   
  
And where he would sleep next.   
  
In the snug place of his mother's womb, he continued to dream and wait.   
  
In the radiating sunlight coming from the bedroom window, shown down on a crib.  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. A New Member of The Family

Chapter Three:  
  
"Uhh!" Sue yawned.  
  
As she opened her eyes the sunlight flooded her line of vision, as her eyes became more accustomed to the light she began to come around.  
  
She sat up in her bed, and noticed that Bob was gone. The imprint of his figure left in the bed sheets and pillows.  
  
Sue breathed hard and looked around the room.   
  
It was a mess as usual.   
  
She let her bare feet touch the solid cold floor and stood up. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her robe. After she put it on, she relieved herself and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Looking into Freddie and Susan's bedroom she saw two figures still asleep in their beds, snuggled up against their pillows and covered with their blankets.  
  
She then peaked inside Tim's room and discovered that he was not there, but a note posted on the wall next to the door, explained it. It Read:  
  
Dear Sue,   
  
I've taken Tim to work with me today because I need an assistant! I'm short of people working today and he seems willing to help me. Seems he overheard our conversation about Mr. Scrooge, and was up and early before I was out of bed. I couldn't say no, so we'll see you tonight!  
  
Love Bob.   
  
"Well, our boy certainly has recovered!" Sue thought to herself as she placed the note next to her heart.  
  
She then made her way down the stairs to prepare breakfast for Freddie and Susan. They would be up in an hour or so as she looked at the clock.   
  
***Years Back****  
  
Bob looked up at the clock, it was around 8:00 pm. He had just finished sweeping and mopping the floor of the grocery store after the customers had left.   
  
"I'm gonna need something a bit better than this. Being a janitor is harder than I thought it would be." Bob thought.   
  
He grabbed his coat, put it on and wandered out of the store, locking the shop up before he left.   
  
He then walked about four blocks down to his house, the stars were shining brightly and a crescent moon hung overhead. Feeling good about himself for the days work he looked forward to a nice evening with his wife Sue.  
  
As he walked in the door he was surprised to find someone he knew.  
  
"Bob!" Fred greeted him.  
  
"Fred, what are you doing here?" Bob asked.  
  
"She's gone into labor, Becky and the doctor are up there right now!" Fred explained.  
  
Bob's heart skipped a beat.   
  
"Wha...is she alright?!" Bob asked in a frantic voice.  
  
"Well..." Fred started.  
  
"OOOOHHHHH!" A loud yell sounded from upstairs.  
  
"Sue!" Bob cried rushing up the stairs.  
  
"Bob wait!" Fred yelled following him up the steps urging him to stay out of the doctor's way.  
  
But he was too late, Bob had already made his way up the stairs and turned than barged his way into their bedroom where the yell had come from.  
  
There was his wife, Sue Cratchit laying on the bed with Becky by her side and the doctor getting ready to deliver the baby.  
  
"Bob!" Sue cried, her forehead covered with sweat.   
  
Bob rushed over to her side and held her hand, their rings touching once again.   
  
"Are you alright darling?" Bob asked.  
  
"Yes....I'm just....OOOOHHH!" Sue moaned.   
  
"Mame, try and take slow deep breathes!" The doctor calmly advised.   
  
"And lets settle down, please." The doctor instructed further.   
  
"Oh, sorry doctor." Fred said.  
  
"Ah, sir could you please go get me some towels? Were going to need them to wrap the baby in." The doctor asked Fred.  
  
"Oh, sure." Fred agreed and left the room.  
  
"Ah, Mame could you please help him too? I think this is something just for these two." The doctor suggested.  
  
"Oh, alright. Good luck Sue." Becky said kissing her forehead and leaving the room closing the door behind her.  
  
She then met Fred in the hall coming back with the towels.   
  
"Shhh!" Becky whispered with one finger held to her lips.   
  
"Is it almost time?" Fred whispered.  
  
"I think so." Becky replied.  
  
They both waited outside the door, listening.  
  
"Mrs. Cratchit, I think your contractions are far enough apart now, so you can start pushing." The doctor instructed.  
  
Sue squeezed her husband's hand tightly as she began to push.   
  
Before long a baby's cry was heard in the Cratchit household.   
  
"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cratchit....it's a boy!" The doctor said as he finished delivering the baby.   
  
When the cry was heard, Becky opened the door and Fred gave the towels to the doctor who clean the child off and then gave the baby to Sue's awaiting arms.  
  
"Ooh...Look at him..." Sue said in awestruck as she held her child for the first time.  
  
"He's beautiful Sue." Bob smiled.   
  
"Waaaa!" The baby cried.  
  
The Cratchit household had now welcomed a new member of the family.   
  
About two hours later, Fred and Becky left, congratulating the Cratchits and wishing them well.  
  
The doctor was about to leave, but had a few suggestions for Bob.  
  
"Keep the baby warm, I'll be back tomorrow morning to check up on the mother and the child. I also want you to come down to my office sometime in the week to get the paper work and birth certificate taken care of." The doctor said.  
  
"Thank you sir." Bob said as the doctor left.   
  
He then closed the door and went upstairs.  
  
Sue was still holding the baby as Bob walked in.  
  
"You must be exhausted...let me have him." Bob said in a soft whisper  
  
Sue gently handed the baby to Bob, she then turned over and rested her head on the pillow.   
  
Bob walked over to the window and looked up in the star filled sky. With his son in his arms he began to sing.  
  
"You who dwell in the shelter of the lord, who abided his shadow for life...say to the lord my refuge...my rock in whom I trust. And he will raise you up...on eagles wings....bear you on the breath of dawn...make you to shine like the sun...and hold you in the palm of his hand." Bob whispered.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing that well." Sue whispered.  
  
"Well, I can." Bob replied.  
  
He then placed his son, in the crib which lay right beside the widow.  
  
"Sleep tight." Bob said as he covered his son up with the blanket covers.  
  
The baby was breathing and sound asleep.  
  
Bob then turned his attention to Sue.  
  
"Well, that was quite an adventure." Bob remarked.  
  
"Yes, it sure was." Sue replied.  
  
Bob then began to get undressed and after he had gotten ready, got over on his side of the bed into Sue's waiting grasp.  
  
She rested her head on his chest while he propped himself up on his pillow and let his left arm hold his wife.  
  
Their loving gaze turned to the new life that lay resting in the crib.  
  
"What should we call him?" Bob asked.  
  
"I think we should name him in Fred's honor." Sue suggested.  
  
"Oh?" Bob asked.  
  
"He was here when I went into labor to begin with...after he helped me into   
  
bed, he ran and got Becky, than went to get the doctor." Sue explained.  
  
"Well, what was he doing here to begin with?" Bob asked.  
  
"Well....he was just stopping by wondering if you were here, and you weren't, that's when I went into labor." Sue explained.  
  
"Well, I guess we owe Fred a debt than. How about we name him Freddie?" Bob suggested.  
  
"Freddie Marcus Cratchit?" Sue added.  
  
"Freddie Marcus Cratchit, it will be." Bob replied.   
  
Sue sat up straight and putting her arms around her husband, kissed him passionately.   
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Concerning Scrooge

"Uh..." Scrooge murmured as he opened his eyes.  
  
His gaze pointed up to the wooden ceiling above him and as he turned his head downward he saw that he was in a bed.  
  
"Oh your finally awake." The doctor said turning his attention from the paperwork on his desk, which was nearby.   
  
"Doc." Scrooge responded in a groggy voice.  
  
"Sir, you had a stroke." The doc replied as he got a thermometer and placed it underneath Scrooge's tongue.   
  
After a moment he took the thermometer out and checked it. Not announcing his current temperature, he wrote it down in his medical notebook he then set it on his desk and returned to Scrooge's bedside.   
  
"Now, do you remember your name?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Ebenezer Scrooge." Scrooge answered.  
  
"Good, what do you remember Mr. Scrooge?" The doctor asked.  
  
Scrooge looked up at the wooden ceiling again. The memories started to return.  
  
"I can't remember much, at first I was feeling dizzy than I collapsed. The next thing I remember is waking up here." Scrooge said.   
  
"Well, it seems like your memory is doing fine." The doctor said.   
  
***2 Hours Later****  
  
A Mailman walked down the street from the doctor's office, looking forward he saw a brand new green sign saying "Scrooge and Cratchit's"   
  
He walked up to the door and knocked. After a few moments the door opened and Tiny Tim appeared in the doorway.   
  
"Hello." Tim greeted.  
  
"Hello." The Mailman greeted him, holding a sack full of letters.  
  
The Mailman handed a bunch of letters to Tim.  
  
"Oh, make sure you give this one to your father." The mail man said giving him a brown envelope.  
  
"Thank you sir." Tim answered as he closed the door.   
  
Tim then wandered into the back room where his father was working.  
  
"Daddy, mail is here!" Tim said.  
  
"Good, bring it here." Bob answered.  
  
Tim handed the letters to his father who was sitting in Scrooge's chair.   
  
"Oh, the mail man told me this was for you." Tim said pointing toward the brown envelope.   
  
"Thank you son, now go watch the office and call me if anyone comes in." Bob instructed.   
  
"Okay dad." Tim answered as he left the room.   
  
Bob looked at the brown envelope, it was from the doctor's office.   
  
He tore it open and took out its content.   
  
Inside was a letter from the doctor updating Bob on Scrooge's condition.  
  
Dear Bob Cratchit,   
  
It is unfortunate to inform you that Ebenezer Scrooge's condition is not good. He suffered a major stroke last evening and he has woken up this morning. He can remember certain things such as his name but he can't remember anything about you or his business. It is my responsibility to inform you that he may not last much longer.   
  
I have enclosed in this envelope the living will concerning his assets. In the event of his passing, the city will seize whatever property he owns and it will become public domain. Since I cannot find anyone in his immediate family to sign this document, I will entrust the responsibility of deciding how those assets will be handled to you. Please contact anyone in his immediate family to handle these arrangements if possible.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Dr. Probert  
  
Bob looked up at the clock on the mantle above the fire place. It was noon. He took out the rest of the letters and studied the papers carefully.   
  
After a quick review of the papers he folded them and put them into a folder in a filing cabinet beside the desk. He then got his coat along with Tim's on the stand near the doorway.   
  
He opened the door and walked out of the office.  
  
"Tim," Bob said as he jingled the keys in his pocket.  
  
"Yes, dad." Tim said looking up from the newspaper he was reading from the desk he usually worked at.   
  
"It's time for lunch." Bob said.  
  
"Oh goody." Tim said with excitement.   
  
Tim bounded off the high chair and ran across the room to his father. Bob handed Tim his coat as he put his on.   
  
Tim eagerly took hold of his coat and put it on.   
  
Bob took out the keys in his pocket and found the one for the office.   
  
They walked out of the building and Bob locked the door behind him. He tested the door knob to make sure that it was locked.   
  
"OK, lets go." Bob said as he put the keys back into his pocket. He then held out his hand and Tim took it.   
  
"Remember what I said, when we're outside, I am the leader." Bob emphasized gripping his son's hand tightly.  
  
"Yes, sir." Tim replied.  
  
"Good, now hold my hand and stay close." Bob said loosening his grip.  
  
They walked down the street passed the bank and into town square.   
  
"What would you like?" Bob asked as he viewed the various restaurants.  
  
"Well,...that looks good." Tim said pointing toward the sit down restaurant down the block.   
  
"Very good choice....Tony's." Bob said.  
  
"What do they serve there dad?" Tim asked.  
  
"Well....something called Pizza." Bob explained.  
  
"What's a pizza?" Tim asked.  
  
"Oh, well at one time I couldn't afford to have one, but since Mr. Scrooge made me his partner I've gotten a lot more money for you and your siblings." Bob explained as he picked up Tim in his arms.  
  
Bob shuttered under his weight but he could still pick Tim up.  
  
"Boy you are getting heavy." Bob remarked as he and Tim walked down to Tony's.  
  
****A little while later****  
  
"Dad that was amazing!" Tim commented as he and his father exited Tony's.  
  
"Well, I think next time we'll bring the whole family down here." Bob said as he held out his hand.  
  
"That would be great." Tim replied as he took it.   
  
They then headed back to the office.  
  
When they arrived Bob unlocked the door and they went inside.   
  
"Catch up on your reading. Practice your skills because you're going to school this September." Bob said to Tim as they walked in.  
  
"Really?" Tim asked as he took off his coat and handed it to his father.  
  
"Yes, your mother and I finally got enough money to send you to school just like Freddie and Susan." Bob explained.   
  
  
  
"Well, I better get started!" Tim said as he jumped back up into the high chair and began reading the newspaper.  
  
Bob chuckled to himself as he walked back into Scrooge's office.  
  
It was true that the Cratchits had at one time been so poor that they could not send their own children to school. It wasn't until Bob had gotten to work for Scrooge that they could financially support the endeavor. They had been able to provide adequate health care and education to Freddie and Susan, but Tim was left behind until six months ago. Before Scrooge had a change of heart, they were considering making some tough decisions concerning Tim's health and how it would affect the rest of the family's budget in the long run.  
  
"That boy has some catching up to do." Bob thought to himself as he hung up their coats and walked back to Scrooge's desk.  
  
Bob took out the doctor's papers again and looked over them more carefully.  
  
He took a pen out of one of the desk cups and signed his name on the will. It was going to be up to him to divide up Scrooge's assets.   
  
****Back at the Doctor's office*****  
  
"So...doctor give it to me straight." Scrooge demanded.   
  
"Well, you say you feel physically fine right now." Dr. Probert replied.  
  
"Yes, I feel fine." Scrooge answered.  
  
"Yet you realize you just had a major stroke, and I can't allow you to leave." Dr. Probert said.  
  
"Why not? I just told you I feel fine." Scrooge persisted.  
  
"Can you remember where you live?" Dr. Probert asked.  
  
Scrooge thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't remember...." Scrooge replied.  
  
****Back at Scrooge & Cratchit's*****  
  
Bob took out a pen and began to scribble on a piece of blank paper.  
  
Dear Fred,  
  
I have to inform you about your Uncle Scrooge. He has had a stroke and is currently at Dr. Probert's office on Memory Lane. From the Doctor's diagnosis, your Uncle has lost some of his memory concerning me and his business. Please stop by and see your Uncle when you have time and see me when you get the chance.  
  
Best Hopes  
  
Bob Cratchit.   
  
After signing his name he folded the letter and put it into an envelope and licked it shut. Addressing it to Fred's house, he then put a stamp on it. He then got up out of the chair and grabbed his coat. He looked over at the clock on the wall.  
  
"6:00 PM." Bob thought.  
  
He opened the door and walked out into the front office.  
  
"Come on Tim, let's go home." Bob said.  
  
"Alright dad." Tim said getting up from his father's desk and closing a book entitled "Little Women" which he was reading.  
  
Bob grabbed his son's coat from the closet and opened it up for Tim.   
  
Tim wiggled into his coat, zipped it up and took his father's hand as they walked out the door. Bob closed the door and fumbling with the keys, found the one to lock up the office. After he had locked the door, he turned his attention to Tim.  
  
"Wanna go for a ride?" Bob asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Tim replied.  
  
Bob knelt down and Tim lifted his arms to be picked up. Bob put his arms around his 6 year old son and lifted him up.  
  
With his son in his arms, Bob walked down the street, toward their house. 


End file.
